You Love, You Die
by WIERD101
Summary: Dimitri left me, Dimitri left me, was the only thing runnning through my head at the time. I loved him so much and he left me like I meant nothing to him. I turned 18 and I shoulc be celebrating with him not sitting in my room and crying...
1. The Beginnning Of The End

**Okay I admit I had gotten a little bored of my other stories...so I decided to writed this! I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but the plot, well I wish I own Dimitri! hehehehehe!**

* * *

You Love, You Die

Chapter 1:

It has two months since Dimitri left to be Tasha's Guardian. He left the day of my Birthday, he said he didn't want me and that he used me. The day of my birthday, after he left, I didn't talk to anyone, I had just sat in my room and cried and cried and then eventually I couldn't take the pain so I cut my wrist, like Lissa used to do when she felt the darkness from Spirit.

When Dimitri left I dyed my hair blonde and added bubblegum pink, blue and purple streaks through it and then straightened it. I had grown my hair so it hung down my waist somewhere.

I was sitting in my room crying for the hundredth time. I pulled up the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt and looked at the scar on my wrist. I felt the pain eat up my heart with misery and made my heart thud hard because of the pain I felt eating my heart up.

I felt the loneliness come along with the pain and then I felt the tears fall even harder and I sat there with my Stake in my hand and didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should just put the Stake through my heart or if I should just cut my wrist with it. I wasn't too sure about it and as I kept thinking the tears kept falling faster and the whole in my chest grew bigger.

I clutched the Stake real tight and drug my wrist up to it and sliced my wrist with it and felt the pain come and then the relief of the cut and blood pouring out of the wound. I cried with every drop of blood that fell to the floor.

I soon realised that little cut wasn't enough and brought the ends of my jeans up and cut through the skin on my ankle and made a huge dash with it, the wound kept bleeding and I felt really alone. The sadness was eating me whole now and nothing would stop it and so I clutched the end of the Stake with my both hands and gripped the handle hard and then pushed it towards my stomach and when the coolness of the silver touched my skin it tickled. I pressed it into my stomach and the tip of the Stake was in my stomach and I closed my eyes and pushed it in further and further and then upwards towards the heart, and I could just about hear the dropping of the blood hitting the floor.

I pushed a little further and I knew all this pain would end in a matter of seconds so I pushed a little further and then I blacked out...

* * *

**Thanks for readin the first Chapter!**

**I need criticism...please!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Rose?

You Love, You Die

Chapter 2:

**( Christian POV )**

I was walking to Rose's dorm because Lissa was worried sick about her and nobody had seen Rose all day and everyone was getting curious to where she was. Secretly, I was hoping she died. Well, dead is a bit too harsh but maybe just hoping she was severely hurt and she couldn't hang around with Lissa or anybody for the next week or maybe the rest of the year.

I walked to Rose's dorm and knocked, there was no answer. I knocked again and there was no answer, I started banging the door with my hand and there was no answer at all.

I felt worry build up in my chest and I had really wanted to take any thoughts of hoping Rose was hurt or dead away...but I knew I couldn't.

I started bashing my fist on Rose's door and I didn't hear and answer.

I started bashing both fists up against Rose's door. "Rose!" I called. "Rose," I screamed out. I felt terror rise when she didn't answer. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around with hope filling my chest and seen that it was Stan, Alberta and Spiridon standing there looking at me. "Rose isn't answering," I said to them. "I've been knocking and knocking and she hasn't answered," I told them.

They nodded and knocked on the door and there was no answer they even said that if she didn't open the door she'd have to go see Headmistress Kirova and she still didn't open the door. I could see terror in Stan's and Alberta's eyes and Alberta started kicking down the door along with Spiridon. It was an odd silence, one that you could tell something was really wrong and it scared the hell out of me.

Alberta and Stan finally kicked down the door and we looked inside and I couldn't see anything.

Alberta and Stan went into the room and started calling Rose's name and there was no reply. We walked towards Rose's bathroom when we didn't hear anything and Alberta flung open the door and it almost flew off it's hinges and almost hit me in the head as it passed.

I looked around the room and my eyes laid on a figure lying on the ground with a Stake through their chest and I recognised the figure as Rose and I felt my heart thud painfully.

Rose's eyelids were closed and she lay in a pool of blood, her own blood, with her hands on the Stake and she just laid there...dead. Alberta immediately was in action, and she picked Rose up as fast as she could and ran to the clinic. I just stood there in shock and watched as they took Rose to the clinic. My eyes followed sadly and I immediately snapped out of it and grabbed my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and dialled Lissa's number.

"Hey Christian," Lissa answered.

"Lissa it's Rose, I think she committed suicide," I told her. "They're taking her to the clinic now," I told her hastily. I heard Lissa gasp and then she let out a sob. I started running. "Lissa calm down. You need to get to the clinic and be there for Rose, she's your best friend the least you could do is be strong for her," I told Lissa. I was sounding like Rose, a little.

"You're right," Lissa said. "I'm coming Rose," I heard Lissa shout away from the phone as she hung up.

I ran around the corner and then ran into the clinic and seen them take Rose into a room and then I heard some talking. I heard the door open and Lissa came in all puffed and sweaty.

"Where is she?" Lissa demanded.

"They took her into that room," I told her pointing to the room she got carried in to.

I felt the need to call Tasha or Dimitri, so I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and went outside while dialling Tasha's home number.

"Hello?" I heard Tasha say.

"Hey Tasha it's Christian, is Dimitri there?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Did you want me to put him on for you?" she asked me.

"Yes please," I told her.

I heard Tasha calling Dimitri on the other end and then I heard the sound of the phone being switched hands.

"Hello Christian," Dimitri said, "what;s wrong?" he asked.

"It's Rose," was all I managed to croak out. I felt the shock ware off and then the pain taking over and the guilt and I felt silent tears falling down my face.

"What's wrong with Rose? Did she do something wrong? Did she get expelled?" he asked, and he sounded worried.

"No. She committed suicide, Dimitri," I told him. "She was acting really strange after you left, she dyed her hair blonde and got bubblegum pink, purple and blue streaks and started straightening her hair even more straightened then it was. She never talked to us any more and she was always in her room. She ran and trained more than usual, you'd see her up at 12.00 pm while everyone is seeing and she'd be running 120 laps twice a day-morning and afternoon-and I've seen scars on her arms, from cuts and then about half an hour ago we found her with a Stake through her chest," I told him.

I heard him sigh. "Tasha and I will be coming," he said, "right away."

"Okay, well I want to go see if Lissa's alright," I told him.

"Okay bye," he said and then I hung up and walked through the door to see Alberta and Stan holding Lissa back and Dr. Olendzki in front of her trying to calm her down.

"Let me heal her! I can bring her back if you let me!" Lissa shouted pleadingly. "Please I can help her! She can't go, she can't! She's the only one I have left!" she screamed/pleaded.

"Please Princess it's dangerous, we don't know what will happen if you do," Dr. Olendzki said.

"No! No, you can't just give up on her!" Lissa shouted and pleaded. "She's the only one I have left! I love her, she's my sister!" Lissa yelled.

"Princess please calm down," Dr. Olendzki said.

I could see Lissa had tears falling down her soft cheeks and running down her face and her cheeks were wet. Lissa was sobbing and the tears were coming more rapidly now.

"Please," she begged.

Dr. Olendzki had a pained look across her face. Lissa then head butted Dr. Olendzki and broke free of Alberta and Stan when they were going to see if Dr. Olendzki was alright.

Lissa ran towards Rose's room and I ran after her, feeling shocked, proud and scared. We ran into Lissa's room and Rose was lying on the bed, looking paler and still had the Stake through her chest. I felt tears flow down my cheeks even harder. I ran up behind Lissa and grabbed her by the waist but she punched me hard and that made me stagger backwards and then she ran up to Rose and tried pulling the Stake out of Rose's chest but she wasn't strong enough so she couldn't. I watched as Lissa tried helping Lissa and I felt like crying because Lissa was soo desperate to help her best friend.


	3. My Roza!

You Love, You Die

Chapter 3:

**( Dimitri POV )**

Tasha told me Christian was on the phone and he wanted to speak to me, I walked over to her and she handed me the black cordless phone and I walked outside with it.

"Hello Christian," I said him, "what's wrong?" I asked him, wondering why he would want to speak to me.

"It's Rose," was all Christian managed to croak out. I felt the shock ware off and then the pain taking over and the guilt and I felt silent tears falling down my face.

"What's wrong with Rose? Did she do something wrong? Did she get expelled?" I asked, and my heart started thumping wildly and I was getting really worried.

"No. She committed suicide, Dimitri," he told me. "She was acting really strange after you left, she dyed her hair blonde and got bubblegum pink, purple and blue streaks and started straightening her hair even more straightened then it was. She never talked to us any more and she was always in her room. She ran and trained more than usual, you'd see her up at 12.00 pm while everyone is seeing and she'd be running 120 laps twice a day-morning and afternoon-and I've seen scars on her arms, from cuts and then about half an hour ago we found her with a Stake through her chest," he said.

I felt my heart ache and I felt tears run down my face and I wished I had never left Rose and I knew it was all my fault and I felt horrible, and I wanted to see my Roza.

I sighed heavily. "Tasha and I will be coming," I said and then paused, "right away."

"Okay, well I want to go see if Lissa's alright," he said..

"Okay bye," I said. I wanted to see my Roza-my love, my life. But, I left her and she isn't mine now and never will be.

"Dimitri!" Tasha called, trying to be seductive at it. I internally groaned. I felt disgusted in myself that I actually decided to be _Tasha's _Guardian.

"Yes Tasha?" I asked her with no emotion showing and had-what Rose likes to call it-my Guardian face on.

Tasha frowned when she seen my face was as stoic as ever. "What did Christian want?" she asked.

"We have to go back to Saint Vladamirs," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's Rose, she committed suicide," I told her, trying not to cry. At that moment when I said that, it felt like it was true and I wanted to cry for what I had caused. I broke her heart and even when she pleaded my name I had never turned around, even when I wanted to run back to her and pull her into my arms. I never turned back to her when she fell to the gym floor and wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her forehead on her arm and cried for me to stay and that she would keep her control and made all these promises to be good and to graduate with a top mark and do well on her assignments and do well on her schooling and try to make me proud of her, but the fact was that I had been proud of her and she was the top her class and she did try to get good marks on her assignments and she did try to be good, and she had perfect control. She was perfect. She _is _perfect, and always will be, I knew that for sure.

Tasha gasped when she heard that Rose committed suicide, Tasha's face was a look of shock. "Oh my god," she whispered lowly, but not low enough for me to hear. "Are you alright?" she asked when she noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Yeah," I said but my voice cracked.

"Oh Dimitri," she said and came forward towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I'm sorry, she was your student and you would have never known, I'm sorry," she said. I pulled back and smiled at Tasha, she was-and still is-my friend, almost my best friend. I felt bad for her because I could never like her the way she likes me.

"I'm going to call Janine, if the school hasn't already," I said to Tasha and went back outside. I felt Tasha's eyes on my every move as I walked out the door.

I dialled Janine's number when I was outside on the front porch and the phone started ringing.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway speaking," Janine answered.

"Hello Janine it's Dimitri Belikov," I said into the phone.

"Hello Dimitri. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Rose...she uh..." I didn't know how to tell her that her daughter committed suicide because of me.

"What did she do? Did she get expelled? Did she get into a fight?" she asked.

"No, but Rose she committed suicide," I told her. I heard wind gushing in the phone and then a sob.

"Thanks for telling me Dimitri," she said. "I've got to talk to Lord Szelksy now about going to Saint Vladamirs," she said and then hung up. I walked back inside and then put the phone back on the hook and went upstairs into my room and started packing my suitcase.

Once my suitcase was packed I went downstairs to see Tasha with four suitcases near the door and keys in her hands.

"Come on, I've sorted out the flights and if we wanna get there in five hours then we've gotta leave now," she said and picked here bags back up and we quickly went outside.


	4. You love her?

You Love, You Die

Chapter 4:

**( Christian's POV )**

I ran after Lissa into the room Rose was staying in and when I got in there I expected to see Lissa healing Rose but instead she was hugging Rose like Rose meant-and was the entire-world to her, which Rose was the entire world, everyone loved hearing Rose's sarcastic comments everyday and now we have to live without her...forever, and I knew I'd miss her, everyone would.

"I love you Rose, please come back to me," Lissa pleaded while crying softly into Rose's bloodstained shirt.

Lissa's head immediately snapped up and she looked at the Stake in Rose's stomach and started trying to pull it out but she couldn't and that made her cry hard, but Lissa wasn't giving up yet. Lissa kept tugging on it and pulling, trying her hardest to get it out, but it wouldn't budge and she only cried harder when it wouldn't come out.

Lissa eventually gave up and started crying into Rose's shirt and hugging her.

Rose's skin was white and had a purple tinge to it and had purple lips. Her eyes were closed and she looked deadly, even when she was dead.

Lissa looked like a wreck, crying into Rose's chest and sniffling.

I walked up to Lissa and wrapped my arm around her and she didn't pay attention to me and I didn't really mind because she was going through a lot, more than anyone would ever know.

"Rose you can't leave me, please!" Lissa begged.

I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. Rose was just going even paler by the minute.

After an hour of Lissa saying she loved her and that she was going to miss her, then Lissa fell to sleep on a chair near Rose on the bed.

**(6 hours later)**

I heard the door open and I turned to see Dimitri peek his head in through the door and then he came in and walked straight near Rose and looked at her sadly.

I immediately felt sorry for him because he wouldn't have liked to hear that his student committed suicide and was most likely suffering from depression.

Dimitri looked at Rose's hair and glared at it and then turned to me with a menacing look.

"When did she dye her hair and why?" he demanded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She said she wanted a change and to leave the old Rose behind, and she dyed her hair about a five weeks after you left" I told him.

Rose had dyed her hair a really light blonde and got bubblegum pink, purple and blue streaks. I-personally-thought it was really cool. Dimitri looked at Rose's face and I could see the love shining right out of his eyes and I nearly gasped, but my eyes widened in shock.

Dimitri's hand gripped the Stake and he pulled it up and out of Rose's stomach and then he looked at it and examined it. I could see the blood all over the Silver end of the Stake and it looked really disgusting.

Dimitri placed the Stake in tissues and then looked back down at Rose with tears in his eyes and I felt sorry for him and then something clicked in my head.

"You love her don't you?" I asked Dimitri, nodding down to where Rose lay on the bed.

Dimitri's head snapped up to look at me with shocked eyes and his eyes widened and then he sighed. "Yeah I do," he said.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked him.

"I don't know...I thought it'd be best," he said. "Rose loved me back and I did this to her," he said motioning to Rose. "I broke her heart."

I sighed. "If you love her then why did you leave?" I asked him. I really didn't get it. I love Lissa and I wouldn't leave her.

"Christian," he said, "it's different with Dhampirs, we can't be together because we're both going to be Lissa's Guardians' and we have to have our full attention on Lissa. As Rose would say is that we can't be checking each other out while we are supposed to be looking after her," Dimitri said.

I laughed at the end when he said what exactly Rose would say.

"Yeah Rose would say something like that," I told him and he smiled at me. "But you could've just gotten assigned to someone else," I mentioned.

"I was going to get assigned at Court-it was what me and Rose were talking about for after she graduates-but then I changed my mind for a reason a can't remember," he said to me.

I didn't understand, still. It was quite different and still very horrible. "I don't understand," I told Dimitri.

"Rose and I would get looked down upon for our relationship as well, but we would have to ask the Queen for our relationship to be approved and then if she said 'no' we'd have to leave and forget about each other and go our separate ways," Dimitri said and I immediately pitied him.

"Does Tasha know you love Rose?" I asked him.

Dimitri shook his head. "No."

I heard a yawn from beside me and I turned to see Lissa yawn, stretch , rub her eyes and look at Rose. Then frown.

She turned towards me and then smiled a forced smile. I smiled back at her.

"Had a good sleep?" I asked her.

Lissa shook her head. "No, I had nightmares and Rose wasn't the one to wake me up from them like always," she said sadly and then I seen a single tear fall onto her cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"It'll be alright," I told her.

"But I want to bring her back and heal her," Lissa said.

I heard Dimitri sigh painfully and Lissa looked up at him in surprise. "Oh hello Guardian Belikov," Lissa said.

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgement to her. "Princess," he replied.

"Dimitri you should tell Lissa," I told him and he looked at me anoyingly.

"Tell me what?" Lissa asked.

"Princess I kn..." Dimitri started to say but Lissa cut him off.

"Shut up with the whole Princess thing! Just _please _call me Lissa," she yelled frustratingly.

"Okay, Lissa I know that this would be a shock for you and that you didn't know but I promise you I never meant to hurt Rose," he said.

"You hurt Rose? What the hell did you do to her?" Lissa shouted at him.

"I love Rose and she loves me-well she did love me before she died-and I left so I could be Tasha's Guardian but to leave I had to break her heart so she could let me leave," he said to her. "I never thought it'd end up this bad and I am so sorry that you lost her," Dimitri said to Lissa. I didn't even see Lissa get up but all of a sudden she tackled Dimitri in to a hug.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri, this must be really hard on you. I promise I'll save her," Lissa said to him.

"It's alright Lissa," Dimitri said.


	5. Chapter 5

You Love, You Die

Chapter 5:

_"I'm so sorry Dimitri, this must be really hard on you. I promise I'll save her," Lissa said to him._

_"It's alright Lissa," Dimitri said._

**Christian POV**

Lissa looked at Rose. "I don't know how long I have until she can't come back," she said painfully.

I rubbed her back. "I know Lissa but it'll be alright," he said.

"What if she comes back and she's ya know got a brain problem?" she asked.

"She won't," I said.

"When do I heal her?" she asked. "Now? Tomorrow? Tonight? Tomorrow night? An hour later? Two? Four at the most?"

To be honest, I really didn't know. "I don't know," I replied.

Dimitri was asleep on the chair in the corner, he looked like a big baby. I'm sure Tasha was around here somewhere.

A nurse came in holding some papers. "Princess Dragomir, I'm going to have to get someone to sign this death chart, she can't be here any longer, I have other children that need my attention," she said, looking almost scared.

Lissa's eyes widened. "No!" she yelled. "No! Rose isn't gone! Rose is still there! She's just sleeping, dreaming about kittens and dresses and childhood and chasing the Academy's cat through the woods with our hair out! She's still here! You can't give up on her!" By the time Lissa was done she was crying, hitting the wall. "She can't be gone. She's the only person who understands."

I walked over to her, grabbing her hands, pulling her to me. She woke up Belikov. "I understand Lissa. I do," I told her.

"I'll sign them." Belikov said.


	6. Chapter 6

You Love, You Die

Chapter 6:

Lissa POV:

"What?" I yelled. _Didn't he understand Rose is still here? Doesn't he understand she's waiting for me to heal her? Doesn't he? What the hell is he thinking, __**doing**_? I thought to myself.

"Stop," Christian said. He leant down so he was right next to my ear. "I'm gonna set them on fire," he whispered.

"Christian, don't!" Dimitri said demandingly. "You could burn Rose in flames in the process."

"Ergh!" I groaned.

"Just sign here," Dr Olendzki said to Dimitri, giving him the pen.

Dimitri took the pen and signed it. I Christian groan beside me and I felt my heart break. I guess there was some part of me hoping he was bluffing, guess he wasn't.

Dimitri gave her back the pen. "Would you like to get her cremated or buried?" Dr Olendzki asked.

"Buried," he said determindely.

"We'll go over funeral expenses and coffin expenses are," she said.

"Okay," Dimitri said.

They walked away, talking about funeral, last thing I ehard before there voices disappeared was. "No funeral, Rose wouldn't want one, if she did she'd probably have some song about how she's dead and they should all suck it," he said and Dr Olendzki laughed.

"She would too," I said.

A few hours later men came back with a body bag and got Rose into one. "No!" I screamed. "Don't take her."

Christian held me back as I was shouting at them not to take her. "No!" I yelled as the two men carried her out.

"Lissa, it's been an emotional day, I think you should go to bed!" he said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then lets go get something to eat," he suggested.

"No," I replied.

"Come on Lissa, Rose wouldn't want you to stop functioning for her, if she was here right now she'd slap you and tell you that your health is better than anything else," he said.

"Fine!" I groaned.

We walked to the cafeteria and went out back and drank from some doners neck. I felt bad for it. I wish I didn't have to do this, it's horrible. Afterwards I walked out of the area and got a manderine and yoghurt.


	7. Chapter 7

You Love, You Die

Chapter 6:

Lissa's POV: 

After eating we found Dimitri to talk. I walked up to him. "Sorry Princess," Dimitri said.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Well, I know nobody in the clinic would have freely let you heal Rose," he said.

"And now I can't," I said, glaring at him.

"What do you mean Dimitri?" Christian asked. "Obviously you have an idea." Christian smirked.

"What is it?" I asked demandingly. Obviously Christian knew but I didn't.

"I had been thinking and come up with a plan. So they're burying Rose tomorrow? Right? Well, they're burying Rose tonight, okay? And I thought tomorrow when everybody else is in class and you two have the day off," Dimitri smiled, "we're going to dig up Rose's body."

I was shocked. "We're going to dig up a dead body?" I asked shocked. My eyes widened.

Christian grinned. "Hell yeah!" he said.

"We'd get caught!" Lissa yelled.

"No, I thought about that too," Dimitri said. "No Guardians will be around because they'll have classes to teach and some would be asleep and the graveyard they have at the school is a fair long way from the dorms and classrooms. The Academy's cemetary is near the forest, next door to the school actually. But what I'm worried about is getting in and out because they have it locked up and a keypad and only certain people have the code to unlock it."

Christian smiled. "Challenging, but fun," he said. I looked at him and he looked at me grinning and said. "We could tell our children, 'hey we dug up Rose's dead body when we were younger in a cemetary"."

Christian's POV:

Oh my god when Dimitri suggested we were digging up Rose's grave I felt so much better about the whole idea. How fucking awesome would that be? 'Hey kids, when we were younger we dug up your Aunt Rose's grave, how awesome?' best converstation starter ever! And the fact it's illegal? Even better!

Well, I'm sure Rose would high-five that one to us and be fucking pretty happy that she twisted Belikov's mind with all this twisted crap she thinks as well because god only she'd come up with something this great, except she'd already know the code.

Ha! Digging up her grave will be fun.

"When do you want us to meet you there?" Lissa asked.

"About 8:40," he said. "Make sure you're wearing something warm. I'll bring the shovels."

I think he lost his mind.


End file.
